Failure
by SincerelyInDenial
Summary: It’s the last of the holidays for one Cuban CSI and he misses his big sister the most. [Eric Delko, Marisol DelkoCaine]


Title: Failure

Author: Kasandra

Rating: FRC/K

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following characters, they belong to their respective owners; don't sue. Thanks.

Classification: Tragedy

Content Warning: None.

Pairing/Characters: Eric Delko, Marisol Delko-Caine

Spoilers: S.4.Eps. 24 & 25 "Rampage" & "One of Our Own"

Summary: It's the last of the holidays for one Cuban CSI and misses his big sister the most.

Word Count: 1,718

AN: This is ficlet #1 for the MiamiFicTalk prompt challenge.

AN2: Traditionally, we're past the holiday season, but for Hispanics they've just ended. Hispanics around the world celebrate Three Kings or el Dia de los Reyes. It is on Jan. 6th and marks the day the three wise men arrived to the site where Jesus was born.

AN3: Some Spanish words in this story… here is a list of translations:

_Mira – Look_

_La Vispera de Reyes – Eve of Three Kings_

_¡Váyasen a dormir! – Go to sleep already!_

_Vete – Go_

_Papa Dios - God_

_Prompt: #5: Death_

* * *

"_Eric, pick up the phone. I know you're there…" _the female voice demanded. There was a pause followed by a sigh. "_Mira Eric, mom wants the whole family together for la Vispera de Reyes. Mass starts at six."_

Eric let out a grunt as he stared at the machine. "No," he replied, not caring that his sister Carmen wouldn't be able to hear him.

"_Eric, please…"_ his sister begged once more before the machine beeped, cutting her off and ending the call.

He wondered if she'd call back; it was the fourth time she had called that evening. Just as it was in Hispanic tradition, it was the eve before Three Kings. When they first arrived in Miami, his mother, Clorinda insisted that they celebrate the holiday; it was one of the few holidays that Cuba allowed.

And now thirty years later, his mother still made sure that the Delektorsky family participated in the holiday. It consisted of going to Church and a big family dinner. When he and his sisters were younger, they used to place grass underneath their bed before they went to sleep in hopes that when they woke up, the Three Kings left a present in exchange.

Eric looked down at item that currently in his hands. It was an old shoe box, filled with grass he had cut earlier in the day. He picked up a handful of the bright green blades and fingered them gently, before letting them fall back in the box.

Eric stood up and tossed the box onto the coffee table before walking over to the kitchen, towards the cabinet where he knew a bottle of Jack Daniels was waiting for him. His heart was heavy as he recalled the past few days.

New Year's had come and gone, just as Christmas and Thanksgiving had passed. And though the holidays had been filled with love and joy, there was one thing that was missing – his sister, Marisol. Though she wasn't his oldest sister, she was closest in age to Eric and growing up they had been very close. Besides Tim, she was his best friend and now both were gone.

The alcohol burned as it slid down his throat, but he didn't wince. Instead he chose to look at the box of grass lying across the room and lost himself in memories of Marisol. There was one memory he was particularly fond of - he was four, Marisol was six and it was January 5th – la Vispera de Reyes.

After dinner, Clorinda would have all her children gather as much twigs and grass as their little hands could so they could place it underneath their beds for the Three Kings and their camels. During this time, the Cuban-Russian household was filled with the sounds of feet running and excited giggles.

* * *

"_Come on Eric, you need more grass than that," Marisol replied to her Eric, her hands on her hips._

"_More? I already took from mommy's flowers," Eric whined. Marisol's eyes grew wide and she looked around nervously. _

"_Eric! Don't tell mommy that! She's gonna be really mad!" Marisol replied. Eric watched her with wide eyes, his thumb in his mouth. "Here, have some of mine," she continued as she took a bundle of grass and placed it in his box. Eric watched her with wide eyes, his thumb in his mouth._

"_Mari! Eric¡Váyasen a dormir!" they heard their mother call out. "The three kings won't come if you stay awake. Carmen and Julissa are already asleep."_

"_Okay mommy," Marisol called out. She grabbed Eric's hand and they raced to the room they shared. One half of the room was decorated in bright pinks and purple; the other side was decorated in blue and of Eric's favorite animal – sharks._

"_The box goes under the bed," Marisol instructed Eric who did as he was told. He placed the box underneath his bed and watched Marisol put hers under as well. _

"_Now what do we do?" Eric questioned as he climbed into bed and pulling his shark print comforter over him._

"_We go to sleep. The three kings won't come unless we're asleep. And in the morning, if we were good, they'll leave us presents." Marisol replied as she too, climbed into bed. "Buenas noches Eric; I love you."_

"_Good night Mari. I love you too," Eric replied. _

_Hours later, Eric found himself unable to sleep. He looked over at Marisol who was sound asleep, snoring lightly. He heard a noise outside of his door and his little heart began to race in excitement. Eric knew that if he was caught awake, he wouldn't get a present. He closed his eyes tightly and covered himself with his blanket in hopes that he would be able to fool the Three Kings._

_Clorinda poked her head in and smiled at her two children. She stopped at Marisol's bed first and took the box underneath her bed and placed a small box in its place before walking to her youngest child and doing the same. _

_Pavel poked his head in, watching his wife. "Come Clorinda, let them sleep."_

_Eric heard muffled talk through the comforter and his impatience grew as he heard something being placed under his bed. The door clicked, signaling that it was closed. _

_Eric sat up quickly, peering under his bed. He beamed happily before racing off to his sister's bed. Shaking her, he called out her name. _

"_Mari, Mari…they left presents!"_

_Marisol stirred before she opened her eyes. "They came?" she questioned excitedly. Eric nodded and she climbed out of bed. "Veet, vete… go, get yours. I want to see!"_

_Eric tore into the bright colored wrapping paper and let out a whoop – it was plastic shark that swam under water when wound along with a scuba diver action figure that he had wanted for Christmas but didn't get._

_He looked at Marisol who was combing the hair of the doll she had gotten. Marisol looked up at him and smiled. "Wanna play little brother?" _

_Eric nodded eagerly at his big sister. "Okay!" _

_Marisol giggled as she made her doll kiss the scuba diver action figure. Eric frowned and in retaliation moved the shark towards the doll and let out a growl. For the rest of the night they played until they fell asleep and that's how Clorinda found them the next day - next to each other with their toys in their hands._

* * *

The counter top was wet.

Eric shook himself out of his daze and looked at the small puddle on the counter; it wasn't until that moment did he realize that he had been crying. He rubbed his eyes roughly, before pouring another drink for himself and downed it in one big gulp.

Grabbing his car keys in one hand and the box in the other, Eric decided to go pay a visit to Marisol. Twilight was beginning to settle as he walked along the soft grass to where his sister peacefully rested for eternity. He felt foolish carrying the box of grass with him – her grave was surrounded by the green plant.

'_Doesn't matter. She'd do the same if it was you,' _his mind gently reminded him. Placing the box next to her tombstone, he dropped to his knees carefully tracing her name.

"Hey big sister…it's your little brother," Eric began. Tears began to stream down his cheeks again, but this time he didn't brush them away. "It's your favorite holiday today, la Vispera de Reyes. I wanted to bring you some grass but I see that you have it already taken care of," he laughed slightly. "I wanted to make sure they didn't forget you…I wanted you to know that I didn't forget you." His voice cracked at the last word. "I know I haven't been coming by a lot; it's been really hard. I miss you so damn much, Mari. You don't know how badly I wish it were me laying six feet under. You shouldn't be dead. I should've protected you!"

Eric dropped his head into his hands as he cried out; sobs wracked his body. "I don't care for the cancer. You were going to get better; you were always a fighter. I'm the cop – I'm the one who risks his life everyday. I should be lying there. God damnit, why did you have to die; I should've covered you! Why did Papa Dios have to take you away?" He continued to cry; finally releasing months of pain and anguish he had kept tucked away for so long.

A breeze gently flowed around him. Eric shivered slightly; wondering if that was her way of signaling her presence. He stood there quietly, absorbing everything – the bright stars that began to peek out from the clouds, the distant sound of traffic amid the sounds of crickets chirping.

It felt good to release what he had been feeling, but it didn't mean the pain had abated. He would never get over the death of his sister. The guilt of what had happened would always stay with him, even though he and Horatio had nailed Riaz, Eric couldn't help but feel that in all of his life, no matter what happened, Marisol protected him.

And when she needed him most, he had failed her.

**FIN.**


End file.
